Derrick (566)
Derrick, A.K.A. Experiment 566, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to drill potholes. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Biography Experiment 566 was the 566th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drill potholes in the floor. 566 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 566's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 566's pod for an apricot and placed it in a colander for later consumption along with numerous other pods. After Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's front yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their hard work with the "apricots". The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can, thus activating the experiments. After his activation, 566 began to carry out his primary function by drilling potholes in Mrs. Hasagawa's floor. Lilo and Stitch believed the experiments to be a danger to Mrs. Hasagawa and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. 566 was then captured by unknown means. 566 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 566 was then named Derrick. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Derrick, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Derrick participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Not much of Derrick's personality is known, but like all of Jumba's experiments are expected to, he carries out his purpose, which is drilling holes. He doesn't seem malicious, and he does behave as he listened to Mrs. Hasagawa when she told him not to drill holes in her carpet, but could do it in the floor. Biology Appearance Derrick is a grey dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, orange markings on his tail, a tan stomach from his chin down and a drill-like tail, wearing a construction helmet. Special Abilities Derrick can use his drill-like tail to drill potholes beneath him. Apart from drilling, he can create buildings and structures. Trivia *Derrick's pod color is blue. *Derrick is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 566. Primary function: Driller". *Derrick is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 566_Derrick__by_experiments.jpg Mrs Hasagawa s experiments by experiments.jpg 566 derrick by bricerific43-d5a5p27.jpg 566_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b4lry.jpg Mrs hasagawa s cats by bricerific43-d6s7wae.jpg 566_Derrick.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h54m07s226.png ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-35-40.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h16m11s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h22m11s212.png vlcsnap-2013-12-20-16h24m08s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m01s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h49m25s62.png vlcsnap-2013-12-20-16h24m44s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h12m47s10.png vlcsnap-2013-12-20-16h30m36s237.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h46m21s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h17m08s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h39m46s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png The Origin Of Stitch Derrick.jpg panes82.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males